Encuentro más o menos casual
by Sakhory
Summary: Había empezado como un día normal, pero todo empezaba casi siempre como un día normal. Sólo que pocas veces eso cambia, y pasó ésa vez. One-shot. Crack, Prusia/Holanda. Leve Alemania/Italia.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, Pareja medio crack (HolandaxPrusia, PrusiaxHolanda, el orden varía), One-shot, algún insulto suelto.

.

Prusia sonrió maliciosamente, observando al holandés que tenía al lado. No parecía muy cómodo, pero al menos no lo había intentado golpear.

Definitivamente, era una persona demasiado grandiosa. Se debía auto felicitar por lograr que Holanda lo acompañara a por unas cervezas.

Y pensar que no había creído que su día podría terminar así…

.

Todo comenzó esa mañana. Era un día perfecto para salir a compartir su grandiosidad con los demás. Desde el punto de vista de Prusia, claro. Estaba listo para salir a que los demás se deleitaran con su presencia. O a que lo corrieran con una escopeta, pero eso sólo sucedería si se cruzaba a Suiza. Como se sentía con suerte (más de la normal), seguramente no se encontraría con ningún suizo enojado.

Claro, Gilbert no había elegido cualquier lugar aleatorio para aparecer. Aprovechó que ese día se celebraba una reunión entre naciones, y seguramente todos estaban adentro de la sala (Sala que sería un caos completo).

El prusiano se posicionó frente a las grandes puertas de roble, y abrió un poco para ver qué nivel de caos había. Inmediatamente, los gritos de todos lo aturdieron.

Podría aprovechar el caos para intentar colarse en la sala. De hecho, ése era su plan inicial… hasta que vio que todas las naciones salían de allí. Bufó, porque no estaba preparado para eso, y cuando lo tomaban por sorpresa, su persona lucía, por unos instantes, un poco menos grandiosa de lo normal.

Imperdonable.

Por lo que decidió esconderse detrás de una máquina expendedora averiada. Nadie iría allí a buscar una bebida. Tal vez sólo Estados Unidos, pero estaría tan distraído que no se percataría de su presencia.

Oh, a veces se sentía tan inteligente…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? —preguntó alguien, sacándolo de sus delirios de grandeza.

Prusia se giró, y observó a un hombre tan alto como él… aunque el cabello hacia que el otro le ganara en altura. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? El prusiano no se sentía tan _awesome_ en presencia de aquél rubio de ojos verdes.

—Ah, el no tan fabuloso Holanda—dijo Gilbert a modo de saludo. La nación holandesa frunció el ceño, lo que le quitó toda muestra de amabilidad del rostro (si es que antes había presentado) —Yo estoy aquí, maravillándote con mi presencia, ¿no es obvio?

—No me digas—el holandés se abstuvo de suspirar—Es decir, que estás ocupando espacio.

El albino se sintió completamente indignado. ¡Nadie podía ser capaz de hablarle de esa forma a él!

—Ve a que te persiga tu hermana—gruñó Prusia, con el orgullo levemente herido. Holanda frunció el ceño ante eso. Su hermana no lo perseguía, al menos no demasiado. ¿Por qué el albino llevaba ese tema a colación?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque…—Gilbert iba a contestarle algo tan fantástico que le cerraría la boca al otro europeo, pero se quedó mudo al ver los ojos del otro clavados en los suyos. Gracias a su piel pálida, el de habla alemana estaba seguro de que el sonrojo se le notaba bastante.

— ¿Porqué…?

— ¡Porque no es de tu incumbencia! —exclamó el de cabello plateado, apretando los puños. Su mente se quedaba en blanco cuando estaba frente al holandés, y no podía pensar demasiado bien.

—El que tiene pinta de delincuente y está espiando a los demás detrás de una máquina expendedora averiada eres tú, no yo.

— ¿Y qué haces tú espiando a mi no-delincuente persona detrás de una máquina expendedora?

Ahí le tocó a Holanda sonrojarse. Gilbert, casi saboreando la victoria, se mofó del rubio.

—_Aww_, mira qué tierno te ves, _kesese_~. Deberías ir con tu hermanita…—aunque no supo porqué, el pensar en Bélgica con Holanda hizo que el prusiano sintiera unos perturbadores celos.

—Es mi hermana, joder. No pasa nada entre nosotros—gruñó Dirck, enfadado, y Prusia sintió un alivio recorriéndole el cuerpo.

"_Es porque Bélgica es linda y entonces está disponible, no es como que me interesara Holanda…_" se dijo el prusiano, intentando convencerse "_En realidad, Holanda no es fantástico. Esa altura y complexión impresionantes no son tan grandiosas, ni su forma elegante de caminar, ni su voz sexy, ni su rostro perfecto, ni su ceño fruncido jodidamente bueno…_". Al darse cuenta de lo que se estaba diciendo, tuvo que abstenerse de cachetearse. Le hacía falta una buena cerveza. Y también le costaba admitir que se sorprendía a si mismo considerando al holandés una persona casi tan _awesome_ como él.

— ¿Estás bien? —se alarmó Holanda, viendo que Prusia se había quedado observando el suelo fijamente, con un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Gilbert reaccionó, y dio un respingo.

—Estoy bien. ¿Por qué estaría mal? —rió nerviosamente.

—Estabas inusualmente callado—el rubio frunció nuevamente el ceño.

—Eso es… es…—al prusiano no se le ocurría ninguna idea muy buena, cosa extraña. Pero sus neuronas volvieron a ponerse en marcha, y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió— ¡Es porque invadiré tus regiones vitales!

Holanda no dijo nada, pero su cara era un poema. Mostraba perfectamente la confusión, y en cierto modo, timidez.

"_Estúpido Prusia_" pensó, apretando los dientes. ¿Por qué tenía que saltarle precisamente con ésas? Su mente no podía evitar malpensar, y las imágenes mentales no lo ayudaban precisamente con su autocontrol. "_Mantén la compostura_" se dijo, carraspeando.

—Haré como que no dijiste eso—decidió Dirck, sin poder evitar molestarse con la sonrisa de triunfo del prusiano.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral a Holanda, al darse cuenta de que la sonrisa de Prusia no era precisamente triunfante, sino más bien lasciva.

— ¿Por qué vas a ignorar eso? —dijo el prusiano, alzando una ceja con diversión— ¿Acaso no te gusta esa perspectiva?

—No tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

—Pero sí para espiarme.

—No te estaba espiando, tenías cara de querer joder a todos y simplemente lo evité.

—No quiero joderlos a todos.

—Ajá…

—Pero puede que contigo haga una excepción.

—No estoy interesado en que me molestes o fastidies.

—No me refiero a _joder_ en ese sentido, sino en otro **(*)** —aclaró Prusia, guiñándole un ojo.

Entre lo de regiones vitales y eso, el holandés sintió que estaba peligrosamente cerca de lanzarse encima del otro, a causa de tales provocaciones. Pero debía controlarse. Porque Gilbert sólo estaba jugando… o al menos eso quería creer Dirck.

— ¿Y, qué dices? —preguntó el albino, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en la pared.

—No estoy interesado—mintió.

—Oh, vamos. Al menos déjame pagarte una cerveza.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —no le olía nada bien eso. Además, ¿¡lo estaba invitando!? ¿¡Qué se creía que era él, una dama!?

—Significa que quiero ir a beber algo contigo—Prusia le pasó un brazo por los hombros al otro europeo, y éste último no pudo evitar estremecerse levemente ante el contacto—O si prefieres, podemos pasar directo a la invasión…

— ¡Joder, no digas esas cosas, imbécil! Iremos sólo a beber algo—aceptó Holanda, un poco alterado. Prusia se rió entre dientes, con esa risa tan característica suya.

Además, según el neerlandés, no podía negarse a una cerveza gratis.

.

Ahí estaban. Las cosas se habían dado de una forma demasiado espontánea. Por un momento, el albino creyó que Holanda, al menos, se emborracharía. Y tal vez entonces podrían pasar un rato divertido. Pero al parecer, el rubio tenía un aguante increíble con el alcohol.

Y Prusia ya sentía que la cabeza le daba algunas vueltas. Sería porque había bebido más que Dirck.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó el holandés—Aunque no sé porqué me preocupo por ti. Podría dejarte aquí mientras te avergüenzas a ti mismo…

—Escucha, tu no tan grandiosa persona no podría sobrevivir con el pesar de haberme dejado aquí solo.

—O tal vez mi persona no quiere escuchar más tu parloteo egocéntrico—eso había herido el orgullo de Gilbert, pero intentó recomponerse al instante.

— ¡Eres cruel, _Niederlande_!

—Jódete, _Pruisen_.

—Prefiero que lo hagas tú.

— ¿¡Otra vez vamos a tener esta charla!?

Prusia suspiró, dándose aires de interesante.

—Escucha, sé que te resulto increíblemente atractivo. Lo soy para el resto de las personas, así que no te culpes, ¡es que soy magnífico!

—…O simplemente tienes la autoestima por los cielos.

— ¿Lo ves? Soy tan fantástico que llego al cielo…

—Qué tipo más idiota.

— ¡Escuché eso! Pero tampoco me molesta. Es obvio que al estar enamorado de alguien tan genial, la timidez te invade, y como modo de defensa atinas a decir esas cosas insensibles. Pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlo pasar~.

Holanda no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse. Lo que había dicho Gilbert había sonado como una estupidez, pero en realidad era bastante acertado. Se recordó a sí mismo que debía tranquilizarse. Ya había tenido suficiente ese día. El prusiano le había hecho pasar muchos nervios, más de los que estaba acostumbrado a soportar normalmente.

—Bueno, creo que es suficiente. Me voy—Países Bajos decidió ponerse de pie, y dejar al germano solo. Que se las arreglase.

—Esto… no es tan fácil como eso—el albino se rascó la cabeza, lanzando una risita nerviosa. El neerlandés alzó una ceja.

— ¿Porqué? Además, tú dijiste que me invitabas—dirigió una mirada a las bebidas que él había consumido, y que no eran nada en comparación a la cantidad que había bebido Gilbert.

—Creo que es hora de que te confiese algo—susurró el prusiano, acercándose al oído de Dirck. A éste no le gustó nada eso, sobre todo por el estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir el cálido aliento del otro haciéndole cosquillas en esa zona bastante sensible—No tengo dinero para pagar.

Pocas veces había escuchado algo tan mata pasiones como aquello.

.

—Ah, _danke _Holanda. Eres un buen tipo, aunque no tan grandioso como yo, claro—Prusia rió, abrazándose al cuello del holandés, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio y no caerse a causa de la borrachera.

El neerlandés simplemente caminaba con unas de sus peores caras de mal humor. Prácticamente emanaba un aura asesina, aunque a Gilbert no parecía importarle demasiado.

Como para no estar así, si lo había hecho pagar una cantidad increíble de cerveza. Y eso que no era de las baratas. Porque, citando al prusiano, era _ "demasiado awesome para una cerveza cualquiera. Mi persona merece lo mejor de lo mejor_". Y eso sumado a los constantes acosos que iban a acabar con su autocontrol, y las estupideces del albino, tenía como resultado un humor espantoso.

No era para nada un buen día para el holandés.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó el albino, emocionado.

Bueno, al menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo.

—Te dejaré por ahí, en algún lado—contestó Dirck. El otro lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y luego hizo un puchero que _casi _derritió el frío corazón del otro—No hagas eso. Te avergüenzas a ti mismo y encima pareces una de esas adolescentes que se sacan fotos con cara de pato.

— ¡Es imperdonable que me compares con ellas!

—…Puede que me haya pasado un poco. De todas formas, no sé porqué sigo contigo—"_Porque es jodidamente irresistible…_" pensó Dirck.

—Porque soy irresistible—contestó el prusiano, riendo.

—Entonces no habrá problema en dejarte aquí. Tal vez algún pobre diablo se apiade de ti y te lleve, si tan irresistible eres…

—Pero yo quiero ir contigo.

—Y yo no quiero ir contigo—volvió a mentir el rubio.

— ¿Por qué no te crece la nariz cuando mientes?

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo miento?

—Se nota que mientes—Gilbert le dio unas palmaditas torpes en la frente—Siempre miras a otro lado cuando dices eso, además que haces gestos raros. Estás mintiéndome _muchooo_, no creas que no me doy cuenta—finalizó el albino, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Holanda suspiró. Lo había descubierto, pero tal vez ignorándolo, Prusia no lo molestaría más.

—Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí, escuché toda tu clase de "_Cómo saber si alguien miente en dos sencillos pasos, por un prusiano borracho_". No es por desanimarte, pero no es lo que me suele interesar…

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te intereso—dijo solemnemente Gilbert.

—Eso parece una estupidez sacada de novela—bufó el holandés, sabiendo que no sería capaz de eso.

—Hazlo.

—Tú estás mal—hizo una pausa—Pero no me sorprende.

—Hazlo.

—Deja de repetir siempre lo mismo.

—Hazlo.

—Prusia, deja de molestar.

—Hazlo.

—Voy a llevarte a tu casa.

—Hazlo. Y no, a casa no. _West_ me regañará, y no me gustan sus regaños.

—Te lo mereces.

—Hazlo. ¿Y sí está pasando el tiempo con Italia? Yo no soy quién para interrumpirlos.

—Tu problema, no el mío. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de invitarme y terminarme haciendo pagar.

—Hazlo. ¿Ves? Eso demuestra que me quieres, si pagaste por mí a pesar de eso…

—Me dabas lástima. Y creo que te llevaré a casa de Francia, queda más cerca…

—No quiero ir a casa de Francia. Ni a la mía.

—Entonces Austria… o Suiza—podría haber dicho España, pero Holanda no pensaba asomarse por ahí, sólo en caso de fuerza mayor, y ése no lo era.

—No quiero ir a la casa de ellos. Ni del señorito podrido, ni del suizo loco. Tampoco de la marimacha, ni de España. No quiero ir a la casa de ellos.

—Pareces un niño encaprichado.

—Yo quiero ir a tu casa.

—No hay nada interesante en tu casa.

—Estás tú.

— ¡Estoy aquí, estúpido! —siseó Dirck, sintiendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

—Pero ya sabes cómo es, en la casa de uno hay más intimidad… además, todavía no lo hiciste.

—Ya olvidé que rayos se suponía que debía hacer…

—Mirarme a los ojos y decir que no me quieres.

— ¿No era decir "_que no te intereso_"?

—Sí, en un principio, pero me has soportado tanto que ahora creo que tus sentimientos van un poco más allá de eso—explicó Gilbert, con un tono de voz inusualmente serio—Lo sé porque soy el Reino de Prusia.

—_Eras_.

—_Soy_.

—Eso no lo sé, pero que eres un obstinado, lo eres.

—Parte de mis encantos, _Niederlande_.

—Si eso es un encanto, entonces yo soy un ángel caído del cielo.

—Te acercas bastante.

Un incómodo silencio le siguió a eso. Holanda ya no sabía ni que pensar. Decían que los borrachos decían la verdad, y Prusia tampoco solía mentir (sólo para gastar bromas). Pero él no diría una cursilada de ésas ni en broma. Aún así, no estaba convencido de que el prusiano dijera la verdad, o simplemente estuviera confundido o aburrido.

Joder, era capaz de hacer que su mente (y el resto de su cuerpo) fueran un desastre con sólo unas pocas palabras.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Llevarme a tu casa? —preguntó el albino.

Dirck se dijo que debía tomar una decisión. Y eso posiblemente podría afectar en un futuro su relación con Gilbert. Pero a veces se debía actuar bajo presión, y si bien no le gustaba, debía acabar con ese problema en ese mismo momento.

—Vamos. Te llevaré.

Prusia sonrió, sintiéndose triunfante. Pero lo cierto era que Holanda no había especificado exactamente a dónde lo llevaba.

.

Los golpes en la puerta a ésas altas horas de la madrugada hicieron que Alemania se alarmara, aunque Italia continuó durmiendo sobre sus rodillas, babeándole el pantalón. Apartó al castaño con toda la delicadeza que pudo, y dejó su libro, no sin antes marcar la página en la cual se había quedado.

Al abrir la puerta, se esperó a su hermano. Lo cierto era que era su hermano. Pero semi-inconsciente, colgando de un enfurecido Holanda.

—Holanda, estúpido—balbuceó el prusiano—Quería que me llevaras a tu casa, no aquí.

—Buenas noches—saludó el holandés, ignorando lo que el albino decía—Supongo que esto no necesita demasiadas explicaciones.

—No, supongo que no—contestó con un suspiro Ludwig, captando de inmediato que su hermano mayor se había pasado con la cerveza… otra vez.

—Holanda, vámonos de aquí—Gilbert tironeó la bufanda del neerlandés—Deja a _West _fornicar con _Ita-chan_…

—Dime que por favor lo puedo dejar aquí y largarme—pidió Dirck. Alemania asintió, sonrojado por lo que había dicho su hermano, ya que no estaba haciendo precisamente eso con el italiano… pero tampoco le faltaban ganas.

—Yo me encargo de él. Gracias por traerlo.

Holanda bufó. Después de lo que había pasado, se merecía más que un simple agradecimiento. Aunque tampoco podía molestarse con el menor de los alemanes, no era su culpa.

—Arreglaré esto con él—fue lo que dijo, antes de dirigirle una última mirada a Prusia, que había entrado a su casa y comenzaba a quitarse la camisa.

—Llámame~—pidió el prusiano, haciendo señas con las manos.

—Para que me devuelvas el dinero de las cervezas—le contestó el de habla holandesa.

—_Kesese~_, para lo que tú quieras—Holanda hizo una mueca, y Alemania intentó quitar eso de su mente para no traumarse. "_Piensa en italianos comiendo pasta_" se dijo Ludwig— ¿Por qué no invitamos a Holanda a pasar? Es demasiado descortés.

—No, me voy de aquí—bufó Dirck.

— ¡No niegues mi hospitalidad! —reprochó Gilbert.

—No hace falta. Ve a dormir, y tal vez mañana tengas un poco más de sentido común que hoy. O eso espero, porque peor no podrías estar.

—_Weeest_—suplicó el albino—Dile a Holanda que se quede…

—Si se quiere ir, que se vaya—contestó Alemania.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? _Ve~_—preguntó una vocecita conocida, y algo adormilada. Italia les sonreía a todos desde el sofá (A pesar de que Holanda le daba algo de miedo. Pero si estaba con Alemania, nada malo le pasaría).

—Quiero irme—contestó Holanda.

—Quiero que se quede—contestó Prusia, señalando al holandés.

—No tengo ni idea—farfulló Alemania, bastante cansado de la situación.

— ¿Y entonces porqué Holanda no se queda? —preguntó el italiano inocentemente. Él no entendía por qué Holanda querría irse. ¡Si la casa de Alemania era fantástica!

—Eso, escucha—replicó Gilbert, mirando a Dirck—Haz caso a Italia. Él sabe lo que dice. ¿Verdad que se debe quedar?

—_Si_~—contestó el italiano.

Alemania suspiró, aunque lo cierto era que nadie podía negarse a la carita de Italia (Tal vez sólo Japón, pero era porque le gustaba tomar las medidas necesarias).

Holanda no fue la excepción. Pero no lo convenció la carita de Italia, sino la mirada penetrante de Prusia, como retándolo a que de verdad se fuera. Y no iba a quedar como un cobarde frente a tantas personas. Por lo que entró a la casa de los hermanos alemanes, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Gilbert sonrió, teniéndolo donde quería. Dirck se dijo mentalmente una y mil veces que era un estúpido, mientras que Ludwig pensaba en cómo mantener a Feliciano alejado de ésos dos, y el italiano sonreía.

.

— ¿Por qué nos encerramos aquí? —Preguntó Holanda con desconfianza, viendo como Gilbert cerraba la puerta de su habitación—Y de todas formas, ¿qué mierda quieres hacer ahora que estoy aquí?

—Es una buena pregunta—reconoció Prusia—Y la respuesta es… que no tengo ni idea.

—A veces dudo que una persona con tu capacidad mental sea una nación tan prestigiosa…

— ¿¡Reconoces mi grandiosidad!? —preguntó el prusiano, emocionado.

—La de tu nación, no la tuya.

—Pero… se supone que yo soy la nación.

—Como digas…

— ¡Ja! ¡Te descubrí! ¡Crees que soy fabuloso!

—No recuerdo haber usado esa palabra.

— ¡Yo también te quiero~!

— ¡Pero no dije eso en ningún momento! —se quejó Dirck, mientras el albino lo abrazaba, restregando su mejilla con la del más alto.

— ¡Pero lo pensaste!

— ¡Ni que pudieras leer la mente!

—Pero te conozco~.

—Eres un imbécil borracho.

—Y a pesar de eso, pagaste la cuenta, me trajiste hasta aquí, y estás en mi habitación conmigo. Dime, ¿haces eso con todos los imbéciles borrachos que te cruzas?

Holanda no dijo nada. Prusia lo había desarmado con ése argumento. Y no tenía excusa. Le gustaba, sí. Y sin duda había hecho cosas por él que no haría por ninguna otra nación, por más simples que fueran (Aunque soportar a Gilbert alcohólico no era algo demasiado simple, debía reconocerlo).

—Contesta—exigió el prusiano, acercando su rostro al del más alto. Dirck tragó saliva, al verse acorralado entre Prusia y la pared.

—No, no hago eso con todos los imbéciles borrachos que me cruzo. Nunca lo hice. Sólo ésta vez—suspiró—Y no hay nada más para decir.

—Oh, sí que hay algo más.

— ¿Qué?

—Todavía no me dijiste que me querías.

.

—Parece que dejaron de pelear~—comentó Italia, ojeando uno de los libros de Alemania. Si bien no escuchaban las palabras exactas de lo que decían las otras dos naciones, los tonos de voz indicaban que discutían.

—Sí. Pero me asusta que estén tan callados—reconoció el alemán, lanzando una mirada preocupada hacia arriba, que era dónde estaba la habitación de su hermano.

—Eso es porque se reconciliaron.

—Ajá.

—Nosotros también nos reconciliamos.

— ¿Porqué?

— ¡Porque tiré las patatas que quedaban en la heladera a la basura! Y ahora estamos bien…

—…No sabía eso. Lo de mis patatas desaparecidas.

—Oh—Italia se mostró apenado—Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Pero fue sin querer.

—…Me das dolor de cabeza.

—_Hera, Hera_~.

.

Holanda jamás se imaginó que besar a Prusia sería así de gratificante. Aún así, al sentir los extrañamente suaves labios del albino sobre los suyos, no pudo evitar que el pensamiento pesimista de que Prusia estaba borracho lo invadiera.

Pero, ¿estaba verdaderamente borracho? Costaba creerlo, teniendo en cuenta la firmeza y seguridad con las cuales Gilbert lo abrazaba, y la maestría con la cual lo besaba. No veía ningún tipo de torpeza propia de la ebriedad en las acciones del prusiano. Aunque sí se notaba que había tomado cerveza, el sabor persistía en la boca del alemán.

Dirck no había llegado a decirle que lo quería, dado que el albino lo había mirado fijamente a los ojos, y luego besado de forma completamente inesperada. Tampoco era como si estuviera seguro de esos sentimientos. Lo que sí sabía era que Prusia le parecía atractivo e irresistible. Era como una gran debilidad. Sólo quería que Gilbert continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, besándolo de forma apasionada y abrazándolo por la cintura.

El de habla alemana sí que estaba disfrutando de besar al holandés. Lo bien que se sentía era sin duda una grata sorpresa. El neerlandés fue un poco torpe al principio, tal vez por la sorpresa, pero luego acarició los cabellos plateados del prusiano, lamiendo levemente el labio inferior de la ex nación. Prusia sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el cuerpo, aunque tampoco era la primera vez que lo sentía. Y no la primera vez estando con Holanda. Dirck rodeó los hombros del de ojos carmesíes, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad ajena.

Gilbert, sorprendido, no tardó en corresponder. La verdad, el neerlandés le parecía increíblemente sensual (a pesar de su hosco comportamiento), y no iba a echarse para atrás en una oportunidad como ésa. Era un contacto bastante placentero, para ambos, pero el prusiano todavía no había escuchado lo que Holanda verdaderamente sentía por él. Es que no había logrado resistirse, el rubio parecía estarlo provocando con sólo el hecho de tenerlo demasiado cerca y encima en su habitación.

—_Niederlande_—lo llamó Prusia, luego de separarse un poco, aunque sus alientos todavía chocaban—No me dijiste nada.

—Te iba a contestar. Tú te tiraste a besarme, imbécil.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada no muy alta, subiendo las manos hasta la bufanda azul y blanca que adornaba el cuello de su invitado. Comenzó a quitarla, generándole pequeñas cosquillas al de ojos verdes. Una vez terminó de quitar la prenda, acercó su boca a la clavícula del holandés, dando un beso allí.

—Es que no pude resistirme—reconoció el prusiano, arrojando la bufanda hacia su escritorio, y subiendo hasta la mejilla de Holanda, dejando otro beso allí—Considérate afortunado de que te esté dando tantas atenciones—luego besó la cicatriz de la frente del más alto—¿Ves que valía la pena quedarte en mi casa?

Dirck había cerrado los ojos, pero los entreabrió cuando Prusia dijo eso. El anfitrión tenía los ojos carmesíes clavados en su rostro, observándolo con decisión y algo más que no supo ver. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban cubiertas con un sonrojo, contrastando con su segura actitud.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el albino, sorprendiendo al otro—Hay algo que no te conté.

—… ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, con miedo. La magia del momento, por así decirlo, se había roto.

—En realidad, no estaba tan borracho. Sólo un poco feliz. No era necesario que me trajeras—Holanda estaba atónito. ¿Había caído con facilidad, o el otro era jodidamente bueno fingiendo? —Y no sólo eso. También tenía dinero para pagar.

Eso fue el colmo. Países Bajos iba a gritarle algunas groserías, pero el prusiano le tapó rápidamente la boca.

— ¡Pero lo hice por una buena causa!

—Sí, dejarme en la ruina—farfulló entre dientes el holandés, enfadado. Prusia apretó más la mano, y Dirck de vio tentado a morderle un dedo a ver si apartaba la mano.

—No es por eso. Yo…—Gilbert bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Pero habló. Era demasiado grandioso para mentir, y no se iba a echar para atrás—Quería pasar más tiempo contigo. Pero tú no ibas a querer.

—Podrías haberlo pedido amablemente—Holanda rodó los ojos—No dar tantas vueltas o venir a mí directamente fastidiando.

— ¡Pero me hubieras dicho que no! —exclamó el albino, obstinado. Dirck suspiró, rodando los ojos, y apartó la mano del alemán—Además, no me animaba—murmuró en voz baja eso último, pero el de ojos verdes llegó a escucharlo.

—Bien, lo reconozco, te hubiera dicho que no. Pero no vuelvas a hacerme eso.

—Sí, sí. Lo prometo—Gilbert asintió con la cabeza, poniendo una mano en su pectoral izquierdo—Promesa de una persona _awesome_. Y voy a pagarte la cerveza.

—…No hace falta.

— ¿Eh?

—Que no hace falta que me des el dinero de la cerveza. Ya está hecho. No me importa.

—… ¿Estoy escuchando mal?

— ¿Por qué deberías estarlo haciendo?

—Porque… gastaste bastante dinero por mi culpa… y acabas de decir que no te importa… y…

—No escuchaste mal—suspiró—Es la verdad.

.

Italia y Alemania estaban a punto de conciliar el sueño, cuando un ruido a medio camino entre una carcajada y un grito de susto los hizo incorporarse bruscamente.

— ¿¡Qué fue eso!? —exclamó el italiano, abrazándose a la espalda del más alto— ¿¡Los ingleses atacan!?

—Prusia—gruñó el rubio, acariciando el cabello de Feliciano, para que se calmara—No hay ningún inglés. Tampoco nos atacan, ni estamos en guerra.

—Uf, que suerte, no quiero volver a tener pesadillas con _scones _envenenados.

.

— ¿Eres subnormal? ¿Por qué gritaste así? —preguntó Holanda, aturdido, mientras Gilbert lo observaba con los ojos como platos.

—Nada. Sólo qué…—hizo una pausa, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir fuera de suma importancia—Se nota que me quieres en serio.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó, desconfiado.

—Si aceptaste pagar eso, y encima no me vas a cobrar lo que gastaste… está claro.

Dirck no lo había visto así. Si bien odiaba gastar dinero, y lo hacía sólo cuando era necesario, no le molestaba tanto la perspectiva de haber gastado para pasar un rato con Gilbert. Por más que lo pusiera de los nervios. Pero le gustaba su compañía. Sentía que, de algún modo, las cosas en su vida estaban bien, y no le faltaba nada.

Tal vez entonces sí lo quería.

—Puede que sí. Ni yo estoy seguro—contestó con sinceridad el rubio. El de cabellos plateados frunció el ceño.

—Yo tampoco estoy del todo seguro. Pero puedo decir que eres casi tan _awesome _como yo.

—Bueno, eso significa mucho viniendo de ti. Casi como una declaración.

— ¡P-piensa lo que quieres! —un sonrojo inmenso cubrió las mejillas de Prusia—Y-ya está dicho. S-si quieres puedes irte.

— ¿Me estás echando?

—Sólo si quieres.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

— ¿Ahora quieres quedarte?

Silencio.

—Digamos que la situación se volvió un poco más interesante—reconoció Holanda, acercándose nuevamente al prusiano. Dudó un poco, pero rodeó la cintura del albino con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Por supuesto que sí. Si yo estoy aquí, todo es interesante—se mofó Gilbert, mordiéndole la mejilla al rubio, quién se apartó con el ceño fruncido.

—No hagas estupideces.

—Es divertido molestarte. Y no te quejes. Porque gracias a mí, es que ahora estamos así.

—Tengo que reconocértelo.

—Soy grandioso~.

—Deja de darte aires de grandeza.

—_Nein. _

Dirck se mordió el labio, un poco exasperado, pero acarició la mejilla de Gilbert y acercó sus rostros para besarse nuevamente. Tal vez esa era la única forma de callar a esa nación tan egocéntrica, al menos de momento.

.

**(*)** Aclaro por las dudas, a veces "Joder" se usa como sinónimo de "Molestar", y otras veces es sinónimo de, bueno, tener relaciones sexuales. Prusia sólo se aprovecha de ese juego de palabras para poner de los nervios a Holanda (Cosa que parece adorar hacer xD).

Espero que les haya gustado (: Tenía ganas de escribir de esta pareja desde hace mucho tiempo, pero recién ahora vino la inspiración :C ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
